A holiday in the USA
by Mia-Zeklos
Summary: Anything can happen when a witch and a wizard unintentionally end up in Vegas. A one-shot written for Selenehekate's 'Accidental Marriage' challenge on the Harry Potter Challenges Forum.


_Written for __Selenehekate__'s 'Accidental Marriage' challenge._

_Your challenge is this: write a fic in which two characters accidentally get married._

_Prompts: yellow, shadows, pickles._

"I just _love _Vegas!" Cissy sang as she looked all around herself, charmed by all the lights that surrounded her. "Isn't it awesome, Theo?"

"Surely." he said politely and smiled slightly at her. She was actually frightening him a bit. The Narcissa he knew from school would never say such a thing. Or at least, not for a Muggle city in the USA, no matter how enchanting it was. And it _was _quite impressive though, he thought. The shadows from the giant buildings were falling on them and he couldn't see anyone else's face properly – it was almost like everyone was anonymous tonight. Which probably was the purpose of this city in general.

They were in Las Vegas; taken here by Druella Black so they could 'relax a bit' and 'get close to each other'. What was this woman thinking? It was fairly apparent for everyone that nothing good could happen between him and Narcissa.

For what Theodore could guess, it was her first time to get drunk – and it was still her mother's idea. Oh the irony – the mother making her daughter get drunk so she could start actually liking the guy that was her current suitor. He knew Cissy well enough, and this was one of the cases when he wished that his parents would just leave him alone about getting married.

He was eighteen already, and she was seventeen. It was still August, but she was to start her last year in Hogwarts in September. And that was when his parents decided that he should try to be her future husband or something. They both tried to convince everyone that the idea is just bad – both of their lives would be ruined. And there were some things no one could deny that were happening.

First, it was quite obvious that the girl didn't like him at all. Actually, she hated him, no matter that now, after two fire whiskeys, she was being a bit too nice to him. Once she was sober, she wouldn't let him touch her at all.

Second, Narcissa was deeply in love with Lucius Malfoy – just as much as the man in question loved her. Everyone could see it. They were barely separated for the last two years, and when Druella Black almost forced her daughter to come with her and Theodore on this one-week holiday in Las Vegas, there was a lot of drama – when Lucius kissed her goodbye, Narcissa started crying and refused to let go of him – not that the blond prick actually minded her behaving so.

Third, no matter that Narcissa was a bit of a school crush for Theo, he wasn't going to ruin her life because his/her parents said so. He still liked her quite much – or at least, enough not to do _that _to her and make her unhappy for the rest of her life.

But still.

He apparently had two hours right now, with a friendly Narcissa that could actually stand him. And he wanted to get rid of all the things bothering him about how wrong her behavior was.

There was only one solution for his problem.

"What say you and I get another fire whiskey, Cissy?" he asked and her eyes widened a bit, expressing interest. "I think I have some left in the hotel room."

* * *

At the moment her eyes snapped open, Cissy knew that something's wrong.

She woke up in someone's tight embrace. That would be something usual if everything else was familiar for her, but it wasn't. The arms wrapped around her were too small and too warm, not like the ones she was used to. And it definitely didn't _smell _right – she was surrounded by the scent of an aftershave or something like that, not of Lucius' dragon leather jacket. At least she was in her yellow flower dress from yesterday – so, in fact, in full clothing. That was a relief.

"Lucius?" she called carefully anyway, just to make sure that it's not him. Not that it was needed. The room she was in was unfamiliar. And plus, she remembered that yesterday, she had departed for… somewhere… in the United States…

"Humpphh..." was the only answer she got, and that only assured her that it's not him. Lucius would never wake up from a mere call of his name. Actually, even a cannon next to him wasn't able to wake him up for the first time.

With a sigh, Cissy sat up in the bed, detangling from the unknown boy's arms. Nott, she realized as she looked at him. Merlin. Good thing she didn't remember anything that happened. _Curse you, Mother, and your ideas!_

Narcissa stood up and went to the near nightstand. There was a jar full of _pickles_? (she wasn't sure what they had come from, and she didn't want to research her memory for more details of the night before) and some piece of paper there with her name written in the middle of it. She picked it up. Near it she saw her own address – she had probably sent Bella a postcard? She wasn't sure, but returned her attention back to the other thing.

Her eyes passed carelessly through the details for the place the document was made and everything else and went straight to the actual information.

… _declares **Narcissa Elladora Black **and **Theodore Thomas Nott** for married…_

Cissy froze. This had to be a joke. Even in this crazy Muggle city, who would let them get married just like that? There was nobody who would allow them that. Not even her mother. No that Narcissa remembered Druella being somewhere around her back then, after she left them two have a walk in the city…

Somewhere in the back of her mind she could recall signing something like that last night. On some place with many… _doves _in it… And she remembered that she found it all pretty funny, just as Nott…

Desperately, her eyes searched for any other information that could tell her that what she was seeing wasn't real. Or at least, that it could be changed. She couldn't be married to Nott. Not now, not _ever. _No matter how this had happened, how could these idiots let a seventeen-year-old (apparently drunk) girl and just a year older boy to get married for a few minutes, just like that? She had known that Muggles were stupid, but this was a bit too much.

Finally, she found something that gave her some hope. There was a last note on the bottom of the piece of paper, giving her the information that could save her life. Literally.

_N.B! The marriage can be cancelled in the period of 24 hours after the signing of the…_

Narcissa read all the things that she had sighed last night and moaned. She couldn't believe it. If that was her mother's idea for 'having a break somewhere away from home', it wasn't Narcissa's one. She felt her eyes starting to fill with tears of anger, but she did her best not to let them run down her face.

"Nott?" she called with another sigh and put on her shoes. They were going to end this absurd right now. When he didn't wake up – or actually didn't give any sign that he had heard her at all, she shouted. "Nott!"

"Huh? Narcissa? What is it?" he muttered sleepily, trying to go back to sleep, but she took the blanket off. "Hey!"

"Get up." Cissy said firmly while brushing her hair. She looked at Nott as he picked the document and watched his eyes widening in shock. "We have some serious work to do."

* * *

Bella was trying to find her hairclip when Lucius ran into her room, bringing with him a piece of parchment and looking more furious that she had ever seen him before. She looked at him in disbelief. Yes, he was allowed to stay into the Black Manor till Cissy's return, but that didn't give him the permission to do such things.

"Get the hell out of here, Malfoy." She said, freezing at where she stood as he approached her. "Hadn't anybody told you anything about private space?"

But he didn't seem to hear what she said. His grey eyes sparkled with anger.

"Bellatrix." He started; his voiced way too polite – he had never addressed her in such a nice way. "Would you be kind enough to give me any sort of explanation for this, because I seem unable to figure it out myself?"

Bellatrix took it from his hands curiously. It was a photo, probably taken with a Muggle camera, for the people on it weren't moving. But it was a bit shocking indeed, and not many things could shock Bellatrix Black.

It was a photo of Narcissa and Nott. All around them, there were some cupids or something like that, a long red carpet they stood on, and both of them had stupid grins on their faces. _Mr. Davison's wedding studio_ was written on top of the arch behind them.

"Does it… have anything else? Did the owl bring something else?" Bella asked, still not looking at Lucius. It didn't matter, though, for she could almost feel the anger coming from him like big waves.

"No, but another owl just arrived. It's a letter from Cissa, telling you not to worry whatever you knew about it and that it was all fine now." He said. His voice was quiet and yet trembling with rage

Bella sighed and left the photo on her desk.

"I don't even want to ask."

* * *

**Author's notes: Well, I apparently don't know how to use prompts and I apologize, but at least I tried. Like I said, I'm very new into challenges and I'm still not aware even of some basic things.**

**Last one Lucius/Narcissa for a while, I swear, but I just couldn't resist. **

**I know, Vegas. What a cliché for such a situation. But I was determined to finish this one today, and I returned from a concert at 3 AM last night so it's not my best, but I still hope you like it. (:**

**P.S.: Oh, and by the way. The Theodore Nott in the post is, of course, Nott Sr. Otherwise it would be pretty strange, hah.**


End file.
